Basic actions
Survivors can perform different actions '''in their daily life, either to meet their basic needs, work in the base or during a combat mission. Basic Actions Any survivor can perform any of these basic actions at the same speed. '''Walk: Each survivor, alone or in a group, can walk from one place to another. When in a mission, they will automatically take cover if they’re facing enemies. Eat: 'Each survivor needs to eat in order to stay alive. Eating replenishes their “'nutrition” bar and avoids starvation. To survive, the player must build farms and harvest crops to eat a sustainable and renewable amount of food. In order to cook the most basic food, survivors first need to build a Food Table that can only be built in a cabin. More advanced types of food become available later in the game once research and building criteria are met. Food stocks can be seen from the inventory screen on the base map. Survivors may consume several types of Food, while they will have the same effect on the survivor nutrition, having multiple food types will grant the survivor a productivity bonus. Drink: Survivors need to drink to stay alive or they’ll die of dehydration. Water can be obtained in Wells or Rainwater Collectors. Sleep: Survivors needs to sleep in order to stay alive. Sleeping replenishes their “energy” bar and can heal Permanent Damage. In order to sleep Survivors will require a bed that can only be built in a cabin. Tasks Tasks are the different chores that you need to do in your base to build facilities, craft Weapons, Armor and Equipment and cook food in order to survive. Every Task takes a set amount of time, but a Survivor's skills and equipment can speed up or slow down that process. For instance, a survivalist with the Farmer skill will farm faster than a Fighter with no related Skill. Build: Survivors can build different facilities, like cabins, beds, vegetable farms, work benches or Occult Libraries, given that they have enough resources. Chop: '''Survivors need to collect Wood in order to build different facilities and equipment. This wood is available when you chop trees. '''Craft: '''Using different resources, survivors can craft items like scraps, arrows, bows, Molotov cocktails, clubs or magic charms. Crafting must be done in certain crafting workshops that can only be built inside '''Cabins. Fetch Water: Survivors need a Well to fetch water. One of the first buildings you will construct in your base is a well. Later in the game, you can build additional wells or rain collectors. Mine: To build some equipment and facilities, the survivors need to mine metals and minerals. In order to do that, you need to build a mine on the resources, and then collect the metals and minerals. Occult Research: Survivors can study the origins of demons and learn Rituals. There are many rituals that you can use in combat or in your base management, but ultimately Occult Research is also essential to repel the Demon invasion. Occult research can only be done in an occult library. Quarry: Survivors need to quarry clay and stone for many different facilities and equipment. Research: '''By spending time researching, survivors earn '''Research Points they can use to unlock new technologies and blueprints for weapons, buildings, furniture and recipes for crafting, among other things. Research must be done in an Experiment Table. The speed of the research will be determined by the survivor’s skill in the Research task. Rituals: '''Once you discover new rituals from your Occult Research, you can perform rituals with different ends: growing new trees, attracting rain and much more. You can find the full list of rituals here. '''Scavenging: Survivors need to search for scraps and medicine in abandoned human camps near the main colony. The speed of the searching is determined by the gathering. Training: '''Survivors can improve their weapons proficiency by practicing in a Training Ground. Combat This actions can only be performed in combat during a mission. '''Attack: Survivors can be equipped with a weapon (either hand to hand or to kill demons. Its strength will be determined by the stats of the weapon and the combat skill. '''Take Cover: '''A partial or total cover reduces the chance of being hit. Survivors take cover immediately when walking into a covered position (a car, a corner, a tree...). '''Use item: '''You can use different items in combat, both for offensive or defensive ends: Molotov cocktails, first aids kits, etc. Category:Basic info